


As The Last Petal Falls

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Community: spnkink-meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam, caretaking kink/Sam saying the words, “I'm going to take care of you,” in whatever context.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	As The Last Petal Falls

Sam can tell when it’s coming.

It doesn’t happen suddenly; it comes in steps one by one. The anxiety gradually builds throughout the day, like a pot of water slowly boiling over. Sam has gotten good at reading the distress signals. He can tell when his brother will break. Dean’s hands will start to twitch. Shaky on the unloaded gun he is cleaning; his brow knitted in frustration as his palm's sweats. His heart beats quicker in his chest and pounds against his ribcage. His skin crawls. 

His green eyes turn stormy as he starts getting antsy. His temper is shorter--he bitches at Sam over every petty problem. He lacks gusto hunger; Dean turns his nose up at a juicy bacon cheeseburger with extra onions that Sam cooked for him. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth, then a string of vile curses swarms out of his mouth before he goes silent, his fingers twitching with anxiousness. 

Dean doesn’t sleep. He’s restless, tossing onto his back then turning over on his belly, keeping Sam awake with his squirming. They share a king size bed now that they call the bunker home sweet home; they often cuddle at night before they go to sleep--both of them curled up facing each other, Sam smiles fondly as Dean traces the curve of his lips before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his sweet lips. 

Yet when Dean is like this, on edge and ready to viciously strike like a deadly snake, there is no love. They might as well be a thousand miles apart. He doesn’t reach for Sam to seek comfort, he tries to be brave and strong and carry on without burdening his brother; Dean is stubborn about accepting comfort from Sam, as if seeking love, compassion, and tenderness somehow makes him a less of a man. 

Sam sees the walls come down at night. He knows it's coming, when Dean is so overwhelmed with the terrible anxiety, he is close to tears and fights to hold them back, biting his lip to keep from crying. 

Sam moves closer and wraps an arm around Dean, tugging him into a gentle embrace. Dean struggles, not ready to give in, but the fight is short when Sam’s lips softly brush the back of his neck, gently whispering “Please, Dean, let me take care of you.” 

Dean submits, then, admits defeat. Sniffling softly, Dean lets his protective walls come down and he nods, giving control to Sam. His brother kisses his neck before leaving the bed to runs a bubble bath. Dean smiles with the promise of a soothing soak. 

Sam comes back a few moments later and picks him up, carries him bridal style to the bathroom. The room is a bit steamy; the mirror fogs up. The warmth seems to seep into Dean's bones and kiss his aching muscles, relaxing him with a gentle touch. Sam tugs his cotton shirt off over his head and then hooks his fingers in his boxer-briefs, tugging them down his lean hips. 

He palms Dean's waist to steady him as he steps out of his clothes, one leg and then the other. Sam's big hand dwarfs his smaller one as his brother leads him to the bath, and he steps in gingerly, sighing as the warm, bubbly water grace his nude body. Sam washes his hair, lather up the suds and softly massages his scalp; his fingernails are gentle as they brush through the spiky mess. 

He rinsed away the soap with warm water, the droplets trickling down Dean’s spine and relieves the tension. His torso quivers as the cloth slides wet and soapy over the patches of honey-golden freckles on the skin, before the cloth soothes across his toned thighs and down each leg. His feet are tickled, and Dean squirmed, he giggles like a little boy and smiles softly, and he leans toward Sam to kiss him.

Sam’s lips are soft and warm, and his hands are tender as they palm Dean’s cheek. Dean smiles into the kiss, big and bright, the distress vanishing as his entire body explodes with the feeling of warmth and love.

His eyes seemed to sparkle, shining brighter than ever. When Sam gazes at Dean, his eyes were closed, a grin twinkled on his face, a radiant light of sunshine and joy. Dean looks so carefree and blissful, Sam cannot resist pressing a sweet, soft kiss to his warm cheek. When the water has cooled and it is time to get out of the bath, Dean honest-to-God pouts. However, the promise of a slice of warm apple pie with vanilla ice-cream has him practically jumping out of the tub. He nearly tumbles to the floor when he slips, but Sam is there to catch him and swaddled him in a fluffy, oversized warm towel, keeping him steady on his feet.

After devouring the pie, Dean is sleepy, and his tummy is full. He is calm, breathing slow and easy as Sam wraps one arm around Dean’s waist, pulling the two of them even closer, spooning Dean. Sam’s warmth soaks into Dean, causing his entire body to melt into Sam's loving embrace. 

Exhaustion quickly takes over, making him sleepy. Before he dozes off, he hears Sam tenderly whisper, “I love you, Dean”, and he smiles fondly, lacing their finger together and holding hands as he easily slips off into the realm of joyful, pleasant dreams.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=86606#/t86606)


End file.
